Just in Time
by Buffalo
Summary: Super fluffy one shot about the first time Riley and Danny feel their baby move. Short and hopefully sweet.


There is a depressingly small amount of Danny/Riley fan fiction out here so I'm gonna drop a few one shots here and there as they come to me. If anyone has anything they'd like me to attempt to write just pop it in the reviews ;)

Disclaimer – I don't own anything.

Danny took the stairs three at a time, unable to wait for the elevator. It was nearly two in the morning and he was dead tired. They had been on a seven day road trip throughout the west and all he could think about was getting home to Riley. He'd opted out of the team jet leaving the following morning and had grabbed the first red eye out of Phoenix that would get him home.

Danny turned the key in the lock, his body already climbing into bed and wrapping itself around Riley when he heard the light snuffle and then a gasp of tears. He burst through the door and stopped in his tracks when he saw Riley sitting up on the sofa tears streaming down her cheeks her small hands cradling her protruding stomach.

Her hair was a mess and the throw for the sofa was half on the floor, she had clearly fallen asleep on the sofa and been startled awake.

Danny dropped his duffle and slid to the floor in front of her. His big hands cupped her face and he lifted it so their eyes were locked on each other. He was about to ask her what was wrong when the most stunning smile filled her face and it nearly knocked him over. She reached up for his hand and pulled it down over her stomach. "I just felt him move, he kicked me Danny, right here," She was breathless as she pushed his hand into her stomach and then he felt it too. A solid thump right there under their hands and her words fully registered. "I thought I felt it last week, some moving before you left but I wasn't sure, but this, this is our baby Danny." Tears were falling over her cheeks but she was smiling from ear to ear, absolutely glowing with happiness.

Danny didn't think he could speak, another solid little thump on his hand and his forehead fell into Riley's, his lips grazed her cheek taking salty tears with them. It was a moment in his life he would remember forever and to think, if he'd waited for the team he might have missed it. Never would he ever have thought he would be so anxious for the season to just be over.

Danny slipped an arm under Rileys legs and lifted her small frame into his arms. He stopped at the front door to throw the bolt and then carried her into their bedroom. He placed Riley carefully into the bed and then stripped down to his shorts and in between the sheets as quickly as he could.

Instantly she curved into him and he was happier and more peaceful than he had been all week – and both of them were asleep.

...DR...RD...DR...RD

The entire left side of her body was sticky with sweat but when she turned her head and saw Danny still tucked right into her she forgot the stickiness and remembered the sweet, joyful moment they had shared early that morning.

Her hands ran down her ever growing belly and she turned, sliding out from under Danny. She dropped a kiss on his cheek and ran her fingers through his messy hair, god she hoped their baby had his hair. She could just picture the two of them, eating cereal on the sofa with their hair all curled and stuck up in different directions. That swift flutter and then a solid thump almost identical the previous night hit her and she had to grab hold of the dresser to keep from falling over from joy. Could a person actually die of happiness, she thought she might be close.

The previous nights game had been a clincher. The Rangers were two wins away from snagging a wildcard slot in the Playoffs and she'd fully intended to stay up and watch the entire game, unfortunately the baby had had other plans and she'd fallen asleep by the end of the second period. It had been the most intense moment of her life, waking up to the feeling of her baby moving within her. There was just no way to describe it, she'd been completely overwhelmed and then in walked Danny and they had been able to share in that moment together. It was moments like that where she felt like she'd won the lottery when she had landed her best friend as her lover.

Riley had showered and was in the middle of cooking up a nice big breakfast when Danny rolled out of bed and into the kitchen.

"Morning babies," he peppered her neck with a couple of sloppy kisses and then gave her belly a few quick squeezes. "Did I here you say 'he' last night?" She could feel his lips curve into a smile against her neck; she hip checked him away and tossed him a grin. "It's just a feeling Danny, could just as easily be a she…don't get your hopes up,"

"What are you talking about; my hopes are for a healthy baby. I would love for Emma to have a little girl cousin to have tea parties with and play dress-up…pretty sure Tuck would be happy about that too," Danny lightly pushed her out of the kitchen and took up her place in front of the stove. "Don't kid yourself, Tucker loves dress-up time with Emma," Riley popped a piece of bacon into her mouth and they both laughed.

"Honestly though, you know I don't care in the least if it's a boy or girl right?" Danny took her chin in his hand and they linked eyes. "I do," she lifted up and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

"I missed you," she whispered and his lips split into joyful grin.

"One more game and we're done," he said as he began to dish up their breakfast.

"Unless you win, then we go to playoffs!" She clapped her hands with forced enthusiasm. Danny simply laughed, there was nothing to be upset about he knew how much Riley supported his career – he also knew how much they both wanted to have these next few months together to get ready for the baby.

"We're not gonna win….well we might, but we probably won't Pittsburgh's on a hot streak, chances are slim. You gonna come to the game?"

"Wouldn't miss it…"

"Get out here Tucker Dobbs!" both Danny and Riley looked to the front door when they heard Mrs. Wheelers shriek and then the door to the apartment across the street slam shut. Danny rolled his eyes and smiled. As much as he loved being a pro hockey player, man did he love coming home.

A/N – I hope you enjoyed, the show is so great but sometimes I think they pass over the little tender moments and that's what I was trying to show here.


End file.
